Life's Fight
by Vampire-chick-7
Summary: What if an average girl became friends with Ichigo, and just for that got involved with the aleins! She knows how to fight really well, but how? So for the rest of her life will she fight the aleins! please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! This is a new story I'd like to write!! Please enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 1:**

Katana popped a starburst into her mouth, "Last of the candy" She thought to herself.

Ever since she has been living by herself it has been a little hard, but doing o.k.

She was only 13, but she was going to school and has job.

Katana looked down at her watch as it beeped, "Time to go to school." She thought out loud.

She grabbed her back-pack and zoomed out the door.

School was 10 miles away, but she ran there in an hour.

She walked to her locker and grabbed the books she needed and sat in her back-pack.

She walked quickly to her 1st class.

She sat down in a seat that was in the middle row.

"Pop-quiz" the teacher announced.

Everyone but Katana groaned, Katana was a straight A+ student, she was super smart.

"When you are finished with the test, you may leave class." The teacher said.

It was multiple-choice quiz.

"Easy." Katana thought to herself.

Even though it was a 50-question quiz, Katana finished it in 7 to 9 minutes.

She walked to the school yard to wait tell it was time for 2nd period.

She let the heat of the sun gently hit her pale face, and shine off her dark purple hair that went down to her shoulders.

She had 45 minutes to spare out there.

30 minutes later a red haired girl in pink-tail walked up and sat next to her.

"Hi, my name is Ichigo." The red headed girl said.

"Hi, my name is Katana, nice to meet you Ichigo. Katana replied.

They talked for a few minutes, and then Katana got up to walk to class.

She arrived at class a few minutes early, so she waited for the class to be dismissed in the hallway.

When the class was dismissed Katana walked in and sat down.

When the bell rang, it meant it was time for lunch.

For lunch Katana sat with Ichigo.

She had a good time talking to Ichigo.

As Yoshi walked by she hissed to her friend, "Katana thinks she is so perfect.", luckily she said it small enough so Katana or Ichigo wouldn't hear it.

After lunch, Katana went to her cello lesson.

She knew how to play very well; she took lessons that gave her new songs to learn.

She played beautifully, she played so great, her teacher said he was just giving her the music to play at home for now on because she had nothing to learn from him.

The rest of the day went fast for Katana.

She started to walk home to her cabin in the middle of the forest, but then realized she had work today.

She ran to her job as a sandwich maker at subway.

She was there right on time.

As she clocked in and walked behind the counter a green floating person appeared.

He said, "I realize you are a friend of Ichigo, so I'll take you for bait."

She said, "I will not let you take."

He laughed while saying, "You have no choice."

Then a purple person appeared behind me and knocked me out.

I hope you all enjoyed this story!! Please read and review!!!! =) XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all like my story!!! Nya!!**

Katana woke up on a floor that was floating in this weird dimension.

"Hello." Said the green floating person.

"Who are you?!?!?" she screamed.

"Kishu, You?" he said calmly

"Non of YOUR bees wax." She yelled even louder.

"Fine then don't tell me." He said while kicking me… HARD.

"Fine." She muttered. "I'll tell you." "My name is Katana" She said angrily.

He smiled at me funny, eventually he fell asleep.

She broke easily out of the rope.

Where to go? Where to go?????

Kishu woke up.

"Oh… So you broke out of the rope" he said.

Katana kick flipped him to the ground with my foot on his throat.

"Let me out of here" Katana said forcefully.

"Fine" Kishu said lowly from lack of air.

He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

She jumped off of him into the portal.

She was back on Earth, she appeared in subway.

Her boss said, "Oh, why are you here, you work tomorrow silly."

"Oh… I do? I guess I'll be going then." Katana replied.

It was 7pm, so Katana ran home, she got there by 8pm.

Katana fell asleep halfway on my bed.

She woke up at 9 am.

She was happy it was the last day of school.

She ran to school after throwing on my clothes.

It was a fun day.

She swiftly ran to subway after the bell rang that meant school was out.

Katana had a good day at work also.

When I walked home, Katana was almost to my house when I saw a puppy by a tree.

It was a stray, so Katana gentally picked it up and ran the rest of the way home.

When she gave it some food I heard a knock at the door.

As Katana walked to the door, the puppy ate the food.

She opened it up to see Ichigo there.

She saw tears stream down her face and noticed Ichigo was cut every where.

Katana heard a familiar laugh in coming from behind her.

She noticed it was Kishu.

She punched Kishu so hard, she swears she heard a crack.

He teleported away.

As Katana was helping Ichigo with her cuts, Katana's dog started barking.

And they both heard loud, loud stomping.

**I hope you all R&R!! Bye!!!!!! XD XD =) =D **


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter, and the last.

As Katana jumped outside, she saw a huge chima anima, it was dark purple, a horn at the top, and… is that a mouse tail?

Katana jumped up to kick it, but it grabbed her and threw her down.

"Owe" Katana muttered.

She jumped up and kicked in the stomach, but no use, she got hit in the stomach and punched in the leg.

Katana hit it's back and… "Come on!!!" she screamed, nothing was working.

It's claws scraped on her stomach, letting blood leak out.

As it was about to turn around she grabbed the tail.

The monster turned so fast to find her, Katana accidentally pulled the tail.

"Roar!!!" It yelled in pain.

It threw her against the tree.

She jumped on top of the beast and yanked out the horn.

She jumped down, and cut off its tail.

"Owe!! ROAR!!!" it yelled in defeat.

She helped Ichigo to the Café, looks like I am staying along for a while, but you know, its life's fight.

**THE END!!! I hope you all liked it!!!**


End file.
